waiting and remembering
by stampensue
Summary: Kathryn is having emergency surgery, those that love her wait and ponder why she means so much to them.


"How long have they been in there? B'Elanna asked, not really expecting an answer. She knew the captain was rushed into sick bay over an hour ago and there was still no word. She, Harry, Tom and Sam (holding Naomi close to her side) were worried for their Captain as was everyone on board the Starship Voyager. She was larger than life to most; a respected leader, a fearless warrior, a ball of energy, and even a mother figure. How often had she shown her compassion, her strength, her courage, and even her love when it was needed the most?

"Remember when I came back in that cocoon, Harry stated, to no one in particular? I was so scared. I remember trying to speak and even move but something was holding me back. Whatever that contraption was I nearly suffocated while being transported back to Voyager. I was in a haze, trying to grasp for a breath and get out of the bindings. As I felt the air rush back into my lings and people grabbing at whatever it was that bound me, it was her voice I remember hearing, her comforting hand on my chest telling me it was all right.

"It's OK Harry, you're home now. Take deep breaths; calm down, that's it." "It was her voice I kept hearing. She was like an anchor for me."

"I remember Harry, you looked so frightened." Tom continued, "I felt sorry for what you'd gone through. She stayed by your side until you calmed down. There was so much to do on the bridge but she let Chakotay handle it until she was sure you'd be alright."

B'Elanna shook her head in understanding. She was always there for me. I don't know how many times I've ended up in sickbay. Each time she'd come down to see if I was OK. She'd check to see if I needed anything and bring me comfort items like my pillow and toothbrush. I know she always got the doctor to let me out of sickbay early promising to check up on me.

"It was her eyes I saw after my quest to aid my mother in Stovacor. I saw her and all the pent up pain and frustration surrounding my mother just came gushing out. I really needed her to just hold me, and she did. I felt so close to her then. It was like I faced my fear, and conquered it. I'd say she was an anchor to me then too Harry."

Tom listened to his friends and knew how they felt. How often had he needed her support, leadership, guidance, and yes, compassion? A specific moment early in their journey was when he really knew he was so thankful for her.

He was accused of murdering a kind elderly gentleman. He was arrested and forced to live the elderly gentleman's last moments of life, or rather, the moments just before his death. Every eight hours the memory came flooding back into his consciousness causing him to re-live death. It was eating away at his whole being. His heart was breaking and the stress was eroding his physiological and psychological health.

The Captain pleaded with his captors to spare his torment. Her belief in his innocence was 100%. He remembered being cradled to her bosom fading in and out of consciousness. Thankfully Tuvok solved the crime and found the real killer. The doctor was able to treat him, but it was the care and concern he remembered from his Captain that stays in his heart.

"Yeah, you guys are so right. She anchors all of us. How about you Sam?

"From the moment I told her I was pregnant I got nothing but support all the way. I dreaded going into her ready room. The doctor told me I had to let her know my condition. But we were only going on a three-week mission! My husband and I had a wonderful weekend before I left. Who knew we'd be starting our family earlier than we expected?"

"Anyway, when I approached those doors I was ready to fight for my right to continue this pregnancy. I wasn't going to let Starfleet tell me I couldn't have this child and work on a Starship at the same time."

Harry asked her if she really thought the Captain would have forced her to terminate the pregnancy knowing how the Captain about the preciousness of life.

"I was so confused and scared Harry I wasn't thinking clearly. But she looked at me as I started fumbling with words and explanations about my condition I didn't even finish telling her I was pregnant. She just looked at me with those eyes and came out and asked me." "Are you pregnant Ensign?"

"I got all hormonal on her and started shaking my head."

"What did she say?" Asked Tom.

"She said, " well it looks like we'll have another crewmember. She then told me not to take any chances with my health. If I needed extra replicator rations for anything be it food, maternity clothes, baby things I was to come to her. She periodically put extra rations in my account. And when Naomi was born she knitted her a beautiful blanket, which she sleeps with every night, even now. And there were sweaters too. She also babysat so I could join you guys at Sandrines. She wanted me to say I had an open com signal so I'd hear her if she woke up but it was the Captain who was with her. I didn't feel comfortable leaving her and the Captain knew it."

"I guess I never thought about it then Sam but you're right, now that we have Miral I would never leave her in our quarters by herself" B'Lanna said. "And yes, she definitely loves babies. She offered to take her for a walk often when I was just starting back to taking duty shifts after she was born. It gave me a chance to have some me time. It really helped keep me sane.

"Mommy, is the Captain going to be alright?"

"Yes, honey I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Why can't we go in and see her?"

"Because the Doctor is with her right now. He'll let us know when we can see her."

It was then that the doors to sickbay opened and a smiling Chakotay came out.

"The doc finished with the surgery and Haley is making her comfortable. You guys can come back in about a half of an hour."

They finished with small talk and Chakotay came back to his wife's side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"It's just a little tender but that's OK."

"Well here you go Captain", beamed the doctor. May I present your daughter Anakay Elizabeth. She weighed in at 6 lbs 5 ounces. And she suffered no ill effects from the cord being around her neck. There are still some deliveries that need old-fashioned procedures. I would have preferred a fetal transport but since they were damaged in that ion storm, this was the next best thing."

"Thank you Doctor, I couldn't have done this without you. And you Haley, you have been an asset to us since being transferred to us from Jupiter Station. Dr Zimmerman's generous will gave us you."

As the newest little crew-member slept soundly in her mother's arms, news of her arrival spread through the ship and many on board silently said a little prayer of thanks to their own deity. Their prayers were answered and their surrogate mother was well and good. Their family was expanding


End file.
